Hello, My Name Is Edward Trouble
by DazzleMeTwilight
Summary: Edward gets in trouble for starting a food fight, and now he has to help Bella the new student out. Will her body trump her blood? Canon pairings, vamps, and lemonade in later chapters.
1. My Name is Trouble

**This idea just popped in my head so I'm going to type it up and see the responses I get. I am Def. going to keep writing this story even if no one is interested in it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. :]**

**30 Seconds to Mars-**A Beautiful Lie

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life Do you want to be different? (Different...)  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game_

It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me  
  
_It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last (happened last)  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game_

It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me

Lie....Beautiful

Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game

(LLLLLIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE)So beautiful, beautiful...

It's a beautiful lie ---  
It's a perfect denial ---(So beautiful, beautiful)  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in ---  
So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me

~*~*~*~*~

'_Ugh, Edward Cullen is the finest piece of man meat I have ever laid my gorgeous eyes on! I would so let him get in my pants. I bet he has a huge co-'_

I immediately blocked out Jessica Stanley's vile, repulsive, nauseating thoughts about me.

She seriously needs to leave me alone, in fact every girl in Forks needs to leave me alone.

Everyday I have to listen to them talk and think about me. I have to hear their foolish romance daydreams about how I would show up at their window and ravish them, and then ask them to be my girlfriend.

Even though all of Forks girl population is attracted to my looks, they still have that instinct to stay away from me. _If only they knew what I was._ I chuckled darkly to myself only earning me a perplexed look from my family.

Alice and Emmett are my 'brother' and 'sister'. While Jasper and Rose are 'brother' and 'sister'.

Alice and Jasper are mates, and so are Rose and Emmett. This leaves me the odd man out. Which I am perfectly happy with being alone, not one vampire or human has caught my attention.

I could never fathom why any guy would be interested in any of these human girls in Forks. All of these girls are mind-numbingly tiresome, they just sit in front of me and dribble drabble on about what color they should get their nails painted, or does this dress make me look fat. Oh, and don't get me started on the thoughts that I have to listen to when I talk to them. Their thoughts about me make want to retch.

What I would give to be able to have a conversation with a human and not have to hear their thoughts.

"Yes! She is coming tomorrow!" Alice shrieked causing me to break out of my stupor.

I looked inside of Alice's thoughts to find her vision of a girl with auburn hair who was sitting in this here cafeteria talking to a girl I recognized as Angela Weber. Then I saw _Deutschland, Deutschland über alles.._ Alice was not letting me see the rest of her vision by reciting the German National Anthem.

"Who's coming tomorrow?" Jasper asked as her wrapped his lanky arm around his pixie.

"SANTA CLAUSE!" Emmett boomed out causing the whole cafeteria to fall silent and look at us.

Rose smacked Emmett on the head "Ouch Rosie what was that for." His lip was actually trembling, Our whole table erupted into laughter.

"Why-did-y-y-you-scream out-Santa Clause!?" Jasper choked out in between fits of laughter. Alice actually bounced out of her seat and since she couldn't catch her self using her vampire reflexes she had to fall on the floor, which in turn caused us to laugh harder. Jasper stopped laughing immediately concerned, he reached down and helped Alice up who was still giggling.

"I thought pixies could fly, but all this one did was go boom!" Emmett roared out.

Jasper picked up his uneaten Jell-o and chucked it at Emmett who was to busy laughing to notice. The lime green Jell-o that smelled like rotten vomit made contact with Emmett's face and then slid down onto his shirt, leaving little wet splotches.

This made me grab my sides in fits of laughter "What the fuck Jasper, now I smell like vomit!" Emmett picked up his cupcake and chucked it at Jasper. The cupcake that had red icing made contact with Jasper's nose. When it slid off leaving a red glob on his nose I couldn't help but chuckled out "Look its Rudolf The Red Nosed Reindeer!"

Everyone was laughing but froze when Jasper growled. I heard his thoughts so I was prepared for what he did. I dodged the piece of pizza that he threw at me, but wasn't prepared when it landed smack dap on Taylor's head.

Taylor turned around with a murderous look on his face. Then I heard Emmett's thoughts, before I could stop him he screamed out "FOOD FIGHT!" Emmett picked up his piece of caked a chucked it at some poor defenseless kid.

Then hell broke lose, everyone was chucking food at each other. The poor girls were cowering under the tables while the boys used their trays as shields.

Rose and Alice were using their trays as well, while the other two idiots engaged in this horrifying game.

"Come on Edward, you want to play-trust me." Alice handed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I rolled my eyes and pulled back my arms and then letting it go, catapulting the sandwich right smack dab in Mike Newton's face.

The look on his face was priceless, I chuckled and grabbed a plate of noodles and lobed it at some poor freshmen. I had to admit this was fun, no one had touched me.

I was laughing so hard that when I chucked another plate of noodles I didn't aim I just let it go, big mistake.

The whole cafeteria went silent, and when I looked up my eyes met the eyes of the principle.

His face was covered with noodles and meat sauce, the plate was lying at his feet. His expression was lethal as he took in the site, his eyes coming to rest on me.

"Edward Cullen, My office NOW!" his round pudgy face was purple with anger and I thought it looked like it was going to explode.

My siblings thoughts bombarded my mind. _"Oooo, Eddie boy is in T-r-a-u-b-i-e!"_ Emmett defiantly got dropped on his head when he was a human baby. _"Finally Mr. Perfect is in trouble."_ Rose scoffed. _"I'm sorry."_ Bless Jasper and his noble self. _"Go with what ever the principle says, trust me I know what I am doing."_ I looked back at Alice with a confused look. _"Just do it Edward!"_ her thoughts screamed at me. I just nodded my head and walked to the office.

When I opened the door I found the principle looking out the window trying to look a professional. "Mr. Cullen take a seat." He sternly stated. _"I knew this kid was trouble."_

I scoffed at his thoughts. "Now Mr. Cullen do you mind telling me why you started the food fight?" _"He better not blame it_ _on someone else, because I know for sure that he started it." _I sighed how dumb can a person be, I decided to go with what Alice said "I started it because I wanted to." There that should please the nimrod.

"_I knew it! HAHA who's the smartest principle? I am!" What an  
Idiot. _

"Alright I have come across the perfect thing for you to do to make up for your behavior." _"I wonder if Ms. Cope will be up for a tasteless night of fucking." _I hade to choke back a gag, I really wish he would get on with it so that I can escape his vile thoughts. "There is a new girl who is coming tomorrow, and I want you to be her guide." I nodded. "She will arrive at lunch and I want you two to report to my office after lunch so I can go over farther instructions." _"Hymmm maybe Ms. Cope will wear that naughty student outfit." "Shit I'm getting aroused!" _.... "Sounds good sir, but if you don't mind I have to go to my next class." He just nodded and waved me off, his thoughts to repulsive to repeat.

I walked as fast as I could to my locker. Once I reached it I broke out into one of those creped out shiver down your spine fit. I regained my composure and grabbed my Biology book, slamming my locker as I walked away.

I was indeed late as I strolled into Bio ignoring my teacher's glares. I sat down in my seat thankful that I had my table to myself. I opened my book up to a random page, I already knew all of the answers. I folded my arms and placed my head down on them, feigning sleep, so that I would only tick Mr. Banner off.

"Mr. Cullen, can you please tell me the stages of Mitosis." _"Ha, he was sleeping so he probably doesn't know what I am asking, maybe I got him this time." _

He wishes, I didn't even bother to lift my head up "Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase, and Telophase." I rattled off. Take that, now leave me alone. _"DAMN-IT!" _

He didn't ask me anymore questions, thank goodness. I didn't sleep-I couldn't sleep, so I just let my mind wander. Who is this girl that I am going to have to show around this hell hole of a school. She is probably like every other girl, brainless and boring. Why did Alice want me to take the blame, what good could this bring. The rest of class was spent thinking about nothing, just letting my mind get as close to sleep as it was capable of.

The bell rang and I decided to skip my last period, I already knew what we were going to be reading 'Pride and Prejudice' I've already read that a thousand times, nothing new.

I was glad that Alice brought her car today, now I won't have to rush back and pick them up.

As I walked out to my car I didn't even bother to put my hood up letting the rain soak my hair. I got into my car and turned it on, pressing play on my CD player letting Debussy ghost out of my speakers.

I drove to the woods that had a secret path that only I knew about. Parking the car I got out and walked to the edge of the woods. The rain was coming down in sheets but it didn't affect me one bit. I took off my coat and hung it on a branch, not needing it.

I took off running letting instinct take over me, erasing all thoughts. I was in my element, everything was crystal clear as I ran at a blurring speed. I stopped when I reached my meadow, the place that I come to relax and think at. I came back turning off the instinctual side of me and letting the more 'human' side come on. I walked over and sat under a tree, I rested my head against the trunk listening the rain patter against the leaves and ground. The sound was soothing like a Classical melody, nature as its composer.

This day was actually enjoyable, getting in a food fight, and me Edward Cullen getting in trouble. I cracked up rolling around on the forest floor. I'm sure that I am covered in mud and twigs right now, let's just say I'm glad I brought a towel to cover my precious car seat.

All too soon I had to leave, this time I didn't run as fast. Once I got to my car I popped open my trunk and got a navy blue beach towel out. I placed it on my front seat being vigilant in making sure every inch was covered. Only when I was certain it was covered did I get in.

I pulled out onto the main road and started for home.

I pulled up in front of my home, the lights were all on giving a homey glow. I smiled and got out walking up to the door. I took off my shoes since they had mud on them and opened the door. Everyone looked up when I came home "What the fuck happened to you, it looks like you rolled around in the mud like a damn pig!?" Emmett graced all of use with his colorful language.

I just huffed and sped up the stairs to my room, locking it behind me. I really didn't want to hear their fowl remarks. I walked to my bathroom and turned on my shower waiting until it got extremely hot. I stripped out of my clothes and then looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, twigs, leaves, and mud were caked on. Then I noticed how dark my eyes were- I needed to go hunting. I decided once I got cleaned up I would go out and grab a few mountain lions before the sun came up.

I stepped into the shower and relished how the warm soaked into me causing me to become warm. I quickly washed the grim and grit off of me and then hopped out.

I dried myself off and tossed the towel in the hamper with the rest of my grubby clothes. I didn't even bother wrapping the towel around my waist, I just walked out nude towards my closet.

I picked out simple black jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. I threw those items on and jumped out of my window. I ran and ran to my favorite mountain lion hunting ground, once I got there I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned myself over to the vampire side of me, I listened and sampled the air. Once I caught the scent of my prey I crouched low to the ground scanning the trees for my victim. I spotted my prey and swiftly bounded into the trees, I caught the beast off guard as I sank my teeth into him, and he gave out a garbled cry and then went silent. I sucked him dry and then went off in search of more.

I gorged myself that night, the warm blood sloshed in my stomach as I slowly walked back home. When I got home I went threw my window and straight to my keyboard. I didn't feel like going downstairs to my baby grand piano and facing everyone. I played away just letting the music flow around me, I went on into the night wondering what was so important about tomorrow.

Alice better be right.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Continue, or not? Please Review and tell me! :]**


	2. Pretty Girls Make Graves

**Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! :]**

**I am not S.M.**

**Garbage-**Temptation Waits

_I'll tell you something  
I am a __wolf but  
I like to wear sheep's clothing_

I am a bonfire  
I am a vampire  
I'm waiting for my moment

You come on like a drug  
I just can't get enough  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more  
And there's so much at stake  
I can't afford to waste  
I never needed anybody like this before

I'll tell you something  
I am a demon  
Some say my biggest weakness  
I have my reasons  
Call it my defense  
Be careful what you're wishing

You are a secret  
A new possession  
I like to keep you guessing

When I'm not sure what I'm living for  
(When I'm not sure who I am)  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for  
(When I'm not sure who I am)  
When I'm not sure what I'm living for  
(When I'm not sure who I am)  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for  
(When I'm not sure who I am)

When I'm not sure what I'm living for  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for  
When I'm not sure what I'm living for.

~*~*~*~*~

'_Ladies and Gentlemen, skinny and big… no-no that's not right  
I'll tell you a fairytale I know something about…how does it go again?  
The Admission is free, so pay at the car…Grrr, hey maybe Eddie boy will know!'_

I could hear the big oaf's thoughts as he approached my room. (_Sigh) _Alice had taught him the poem about the two dead boys fighting and for a vampire he had the worst memory.

_3-2-1_…

"Hey there Eddie how bout helping a brother out, I can't for the love of grizzlies remember the poem about the two dead cats that got up to fight." That asshat had knocked down my door -again!-, he forgets how to use normal everyday things-like doorknobs!

"Emmett first off its two dead boys got up to fight, and no I will not repeat the poem for you." I stated firmly, which caused him to pout.

He threw up his mammoth hands and whined "I would have told you about Alice's vision, but… now I'm thinking twice about it."

What did he say, no how can he know the rest of the vision- did Alice tell him?

I tried to read his thoughts but all I got was his internal struggle to get the poem right. Fine.

"Alright Em, I'll tell you IF you tell me about pixie's vision." His face lit up like a fat kids face when he or she sees a cake.

"Shake on it." I extended my hand to him and he took it.

"Here it goes are you paying attention?" I studied his thoughts and I did indeed have his attention…but for how long.

He nodded.

I leaned back on my couch gazing at my ceiling and repeated the poem…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, skinny and stout,  
I'll tell you a tale I know nothing about;  
The Admission is free, so pay at the door,  
Now pull up a chair and sit on the floor.

One fine day in the middle of the night,  
Two dead boys got up to fight;  
Back to back they faced each other,  
Drew their swords and shot each other.

A blind man came to watch fair play,  
A mute man came to shout "Horray!"  
A deaf policeman heard the noise and  
Came to stop those two dead boys.

He lived on the corner in the middle of the block,  
In a two-story house on a vacant lot;  
A man with no legs came walking by,  
and kicked the lawman in his thigh.

He crashed through a wall without making a sound,  
into a dry creek bed and suddenly drowned;  
The long black hearse came to cart him away,  
But he ran for his life and is still gone today.

I watched from the corner of the big round table,  
The only eyewitness to facts of my fable;  
But if you doubt my lies are true,  
Just ask the blind man, he saw it too."

Once I was done I looked back at Emmett who had just finished writing down every word I said.

"Thanks Eddie, now I'll be on my way." He got up but I shot up right in front of him, blocking his exit.

"Oh no you don't. SPILL!" I growled out at him, he was trying to avoid telling me about the vision.

"OK, jeez cool your shoes man." He chuckled holding up his arms in a form of surrender.

"My shoes are always cool, Sherlock-vampire remember." I saying this caused him to go into another fit of chortling.

I waited reining in my urge to smack him outside the head, which I knew would make him laugh harder-which would defeat the purpose of wanting him to shut up.

After calming down he took a deep breath and letting out one of those chuckle slash sigh combo.

"Alice's vision was her seeing me coming to ask you about the poem and how you were going to try and get me to tell about the brunette vision thinger-which I myself know nothing about, so she just told me that if I pretend to know about that 'certain' vision you would tell me the poem. And she also told me to do this."

Before I knew what was happening Emmett picked me up and moved me to the side and ran out the door as fast as his bulk could carry him.

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm myself, if steam could come out of my ears it would be right about now.

_Thatnogoodfornothingassholefuckerdipsitofanotsoloyalbrother!_

I sighed and focused back on the note sheet I was composing, I couldn't get the thing right.

I had no inspiration so the piece had no feeling to it, just like me.

I guess if the composer has no life, the piece is dead itself….

I grabbed the sheet of jumbled notes in my frustration and tossed it in my wicker trashcan, and then I turned to look at my clock.

I had to leave for school in ten minutes, well five if I drove the speed limit. '_Like that would ever happen.'_

I walked into my bathroom and checked how I looked. I tried to smooth out my disarray of hair. After about tree seconds of using my speed to get it to behave I came to a conclusion that it would never submit-so I left it be.

I sauntered over to my closet to pick out my clothing.

I was reaching out for a black shirt when suddenly a tiny hand grabbed my wrist.

"You are so not wearing that item of disgust." Alice scowled at my _perfectly _fine item of _clothing_.

She pushed me back and pointed to the edge of my bed "Sit, I am picking out your outfit today."

"The hell you are-" I was cut off abruptly by a low menacing growl. I turned to see Jasper leaning against my doorframe.

I glanced at Alice who was pouting, she was making her eyes big and she was using her lip. _I'm screwed I could never say no to my sister when she pouted._

"Alright, do what you want."

She jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"_Thank you, I thought I was going to have to use force." _ I turned to see Jasper shrug off the door frame and walk downstairs. I am very thankful that my sister has Jasper to watch over her.

Five minutes later I was in an outfit that I would have never chosen.

I had on a white button up shirt-sleeves rolled up to my elbows and three buttons undone, revealing a sliver of my chest. I had on a pair of loose fitting faded blue jeans that hung low on my hips. Alice had cut a hole in the right knee. She completed the outfit with a pair of black Etnies.

I turned to my mirror looking at my reflection I found that I didn't look half bad.

I was dying (no pun intended) to know why of all days did Alice want to dress me up like I was a Ken doll.

"Alice since you are blocking your thoughts from me may I ask why today did you want to dress me up?"

She shook her head "Please just trust me, if I show you the vision then you will freak out. Just..just trust me." And with that being said she began to stride out my door.

"I will trust you." I mumbled knowing she can hear me.

Alice's thoughts trickled into my mind_ "Thank you Edward, I'll let you know one thing. What I have foreseen is absolutely one hundred percent good..now lets get to school." _

Once again Alice suggested that she, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett take the jeep while I took my Volvo.

I trusted her and went with it.

I made it to the school just as everyone was filtering into the parking lot. Their thoughts about how much they want to be back in their cozy bed, sleeping. At times I myself wished that I could sleep, to escape reality. Sadly I could not.

I made myself seem sleepy as I trudged toward my locker, faking a yawn every now and then.

I dragged myself to my first class, my thoughts consisted of who this new girl would be only because every damn student in Forks High was thinking about who she was.

She is just a girl, a girl that after reading the principle's mind I have to spend three school days-starting after today - helping her out and then I have two days of detention.

Let's just say I wasn't peachy keen about it.

This girl who I haven't even met has me in a foul mood. I feigned having a stomach ache and went to the nurse to lie down, so that I could skip second period. It was that or skipping and thus getting into more trouble since I had the principal breathing down my back.

Lunch rolled around so I told the nurse that I was fine and went to pretend to eat lunch with my siblings.

I walked into the cafeteria and was bombarded with talk about the new girl. Apparently she was now in the building. Grrr-eat..

"_That new girl is smoking. I am so going to fuck the shit out of her!" _

"_.Wow."_

"_Boobs."_

That was a glimpse of what the male population of this school was thinking. Pigs.

Nobody at my table really talked. Jasper stared at the ceiling, Alice sketched out some clothing of some sort, Emmett played cops and robbers with his food, and Rose looked at her nails.

I let curiosity get the better of me as I turned my head around to search for 'her.'

My eyes fell upon Angela and the new girl, just how Alice's vision started.

I let myself study her, all I could see were waves of gorgeous auburn hair cascading down her back. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Angela looked at me and then leaned over and whispered "Edward Cullen is staring at you" into the new girl's ear. New girl slowly turned to look at me, when our eyes met I found that I couldn't look away. I didn't have time to really study her face because she turned away immediately using her hair as a shield.

I really was curious to see how she looked. I wanted to waltz right over there and push aside her hair, but I reminded myself that I would be able to quench my curiosity soon enough.

Turning back around I was glad that nobody had a comment on me openly staring at the new girl.

Lunch came to an end. I dumped my untouched tray and then headed off to the principal's office.

As I approached the office I could hear a female voice talking, new girl must already be in there.

I reached for the doorknob turning it I thought to myself _'This is going to be a piece of cake.' _

When I opened the door I was hit with the most delicious scent I have ever smelled. The monster inside of me roared to life, my whole body tensed ready to pounce, my eyes turned black and my pupils dilated.

"Mr. Cullen come in and take a seat. Isabella won't bite, I promise." _'Oh but I will bite' _The monster laughed darkly. _'Fuck control yourself Edward, you can't attack her, remember what will happen to you family.' _

I walked stiffly into the office and took a seat. I didn't breathe at all, and I kept thinking about how upset my family would be if I took new girl's life in front of the principal. Exposing what we are.

I noticed that I could only hear the principal's thoughts, I couldn't hear new girl's thoughts. When I hear people talk and when I hear their thoughts they become humans to me not prey. New girl had no connection to a human now in my book, she was my prey.

Venom was pooling in my mouth, I didn't even swallow it. The burn in my throat was like a promise to come, drinking her sweet blood. '_Later.'_

"Edward, this is Isabella Swan-"

"Bella, please." Hearing her voice saved her from being eaten, for now that is. When I heard her voice I had a reason to see her as a human, and I was able to bash the monster down. I did however promise to let him come back once the time was right.

"Okay, let's start over with this introduction shall we."

"Edward, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Edward Cullen."

I turned to her and smiled "It's nice to meet you Bella."

She blushed and stuttered "I-It's nice t-to meet you too E-Edward." I could see the blood pooling in her cheeks the monster clawed at my insides. _'NOT NOW!' _I screamed in my head, I focused on how I found it amusing that she stuttered when she talked to me. Most girls were so confident in their action, but Bella she was very unsure of herself.

"Alright you two, here is the game plan Edward you will be helping Bella with getting acquainted with Forks High."

We both nodded.

"Today Edward you will just show Bella to her third and fourth period. Tomorrow is when your three days start."

We both nodded again.

"Now get to class you two, Bella I hope you enjoy your time here at Forks High and I hope to never see you in my office again." Bella laughed and thanked him.

I gestured for Bella to follow me.

"What is your third period and fourth?" I asked politely as I could.

"Umm, third I have English and fourth..I have _crap_, I have **gym**." She spat out the word gym and I had to suppress a chuckle.

"Follow me."

Once we reached the English room I turned on my heel and walked to my next class "Have a Pleasant time, Ms. Swan." I called over my shoulder.

All through third period the monster planned how to get Bella alone. It came to a conclusion that we would go to Bella's house when she was asleep and take her from her room to the woods and suck her dry, leaving no body-no evidence. Venom flowed into my mouth, this time I swallowed it back. I didn't have a purpose for it why let it sit in my mouth.

I met Bella at her third period class. I walked in front of her again leading the way to the gym. Once again I just left her at the entrance, saying nothing over my shoulder this time.

Fourth period was my free period so I went out to my car and listened to Classical music, letting it calm me. When the bell rang the school doors exploded with students, each one wanting to get out of this parking lot first.

I smelled Bella right away. I watched her stumble over to a big rust bucket of a truck, I found that the truck fit her all to well.

I chuckle to myself as I started my car pulling out of the parking lot.

I already knew were Chief Swan lived so I knew where I could find Bella. I didn't want to go home knowing Alice will have seen what I am going to do tonight and try to stop me. So the monster and I just drove around winding around and around the back roads.

Instead of my normal classical, I blared screaming Emo music. I drove and drove until I found myself in front of Bella Swan's house. Not wanting to be seen I drove a mile down the street and parked my car along side the road.

I ran into the woods at full speed, hiding under its cover. The dark did not hinder me, I could see everything clearly as it were day time.

I creped to the edge of her woods, and I found myself staring at a small window. I could smell her and hear her steady breathing and steady heartbeats. All of this excited the monster in me which caused my mouth to pool with venom and the searing burn in my throat to return ten fold.

I saw that there was a large tree standing next to her window, a perfect ladder.

I bounded silently and effortlessly up to the limb that reached her window, I silently slid it open thankful that it was unlocked and that it didn't make a sound.

I jumped through the window and landed on the balls of my feet without a thud. I took in her sleeping form, she looked so peaceful yet so mouth watering.

The monster came to the surface and took over me. I crept to the side of her bed and was about to sweep her away when she spoke my name.

"Edward.." I froze when I heard her say my name. Had she seen me? I checked and was relieved to find that she was asleep.

"Eddwaa-rrd." She moaned out my name. I shook my head clearing the bloodlust from my head. I pounded the monster back, having it curse and snap at me as it retreated.

I sat in the rocking chair as far away from her as I could, and listened to her sleep talk.

"Oh Edward, lower mmmm right there." I looked at her face to find it twisted in pleasure.

Hearing her moan my name was bringing out a reaction that I had really never experienced.

I was getting aroused.

I watched as she moaned and tossed and turned in her bed.

All the venom that was pooling in my mouth stopped and recollected in another spot.

" Edward." She sighed.

My erection was straining against my jeans, I was fully aroused.

All this girl had to do was say my name and I was turned on. Then it hit me I was attracted to Bella Swan, in both good ways and bad ways.

I looked at her and felt strange new feelings. I wanted to make her dreams come true. I wanted kiss her and feel her body on mine. But I knew for a fact I couldn't.

Then it hit me there was no way I was going to take her life, I had finally found someone who can bring out these feelings in me.

I would keep her safe from me in the three days we have to spend together. If I can keep finding things about her that turn me on then she would be fine. Once these three days were up I would avoid her at all costs, I would hunt more then I normally did. That's how I was going to let her survive.

I took on last look at Bella and smiled knowing that everything would be ok, I would make sure of it.

I jumped back out the window closing it as I left. I ran to the woods and then stopped.

I sighed, I had a rather big problem. If I went home with 'this' Emmett would surely make a big production about my problem.

I couldn't even take a cold shower like a normal guy would do.

So I took my only choice.

I unzipped my pants and pulled out my hard cock. I rubbed my hand over the tip coating my palm with pre venom, you could say. I grasped my cock at the bass and stroked up rubbing over my head as I stroked back down.

I let my mind go to a place where I could be with Bella.

_I looked down into those big brown eyes as I watched her kiss a trail down my stomach stopping at the waist band of my pants. _

_She reached down with her lips and kissed my jean covered erection causing me to hiss._

_She looked up into my eyes as she undid the button and zipper on my jeans, she slid both my jeans and black boxers off painfully slow letting my erection spring free._

_She gasped at the sight of it which caused me to feel smug, I already knew that I was bigger then human males- vampires usually are._

_She took her pointer finger and collected the pre venom from my head. Then she did something that surprised me she brought her finger to her lips and sucked on it. She closed her eyes and moaned enjoying my taste. I was floored._

_She coated her palm with pre venom and grabbed my shaft firmly in her tiny hand. A deep guttural growl came from my mouth. She giggled and began a steady rhythm of strokes, up and down. I let my eyes flutter shut, enjoying the pleasure and warm of her hand._

My breathing was labored as I stroked myself faster, imagining it was her hand instead of mine causing this delicious friction.

_Then she stopped and before I could stop her she took my cock into her mouth. Her mouth felt so warm and soft as she bobbed up and down. What she couldn't fit in her mouth she used her right hand to stroke. Then she brought her left hand down to fondle m_y _balls, massaging and lightly tugging on them, causing me to moan her name._

I was groaning and moaning as I continued to stroke myself. I hade to lean against a tree to steady myself.

_I had to fight the urge to thrust my hips up, so I fisted my hands in the sheets, groaning. She hummed in plesure causing my cock to twitch at the sensation. I knew I was getting close because I could feel the tight coil. I looked down at her as she looked up at me through her lashes._

_Seeing her sucking me off was more then enough to send me over the edge._

Once last swift stroke and my body tensed then I came hard, grunting and growling as my venom shot out of my cock. I stroked myself as I rode out my orgasm, and when I was done I flopped down at the foot of the tree.

Out of breath and endorphins flowing I stood up and tucked myself back in my pants smiling all the while.

I strolled back to my car and got in, starting the engine.

I drove home with a smile on my face and I walked into my house with a smile on my face. My family didn't ask why I was so happy, I was relieved.

When I got to my room I closed the door, thankful that someone fixed it.

I found a note on my desk from Emmett.

_Eddie,_

_I know that you could probably hear my thoughts and know that I am sorry, but I wanted to write you a note telling you that I am sorry for knocking your door down. I will knock for now on and use the doorknob._

_P.S. Rose did not make me do this, I did this on my own._

_Emmett_

I chuckled and made a note to self that I would have to repay him with something. I take back what I thought before about him, he was a very loyal brother, well sometimes.

I decided to go hunting again tonight even though I wasn't hungry.

I would keep Bella safe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Please review and tell me what you think. :]**


	3. Day One Infatuate Me

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I am not S.M.**

**Sooner of later-**Breaking Benjamin

_I want a normal life  
just like a new born child  
I am a lover hater  
I am an instigator  
You are an oversight  
Don't try to compromise  
I'll learn to love to hate it  
I am not integrated_

Just call my name  
You'll be okay  
Your scream is burning through my veins

Sooner or later you're gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw your life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw your life away

You're like an infantile  
I knew it all the while  
You sit and try to play me  
Just like you see on tv  
I am an oversight  
Just like a parasite  
Why am I so pathetic  
I know you won't forget it

Sooner or later you're gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw my life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw my life away

Sooner or later you're gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw our life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw our life away

Throw our life away  
Ooooo  
Throw our life away

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was bursting at the schemes once I was done hunting. I had sucked dry two male mountain lions, a whole herd of white tail deer, and a few foxes.

I was so full that just hearing the word blood made me feel sick. _Ugh _I don't even feel like running, so I will just walk.

I listened to the sounds around me as I walked at human pace. To a human this forest would be dead silent, but to me it was alive with sounds and smells. I could hear a mouse scurry in the brush, steady heart beats of a mother deer and her sleeping fawn, a faint growl from a wolverine, and so much more. The smells would all mix together in a human nose, but I could smell each individual smell. The musky smell of the forest floor, an array of flowers, and an Alice. _Why can I smell Alice?_

"Alice come out I know you're out there."

Just then the little sprite appeared in front of me with a concerned look etched in her tiny features.

"What do you want?" I asked not really interested. Even though I trust her, doesn't mean I'm not irritated at her for not showing me the vision. I hade every right to know since it involves me and Bella. Damn there goes that feeling again. Every time I think about her I feel this strange need to be around her.

"I had a very ominous vision." She stated blankly.

"And what did this vision pertain to?" I asked. I had a feeling she was trying to get a rise out of me, like she did with the unknown vision.

"You killing Bella." She whispered.

No.

"Be. More. Specific. Alice." I growled out running a hand through my hair.

She took a deep breath and instead of showing me the vision she recited it.

"You go back to the Biology room after school today to ask Mr. Banner a quick question….Mr. Banner isn't in the classroom so you take a seat on the stool in the corner, and wait for him….Then Bella rushes in since she left her bag under her chair, she doesn't see you. You control yourself …but when Bella goes to pick her bag up upon raising her hand up to fast in her haste she slices it on a piece of sharp metal on the underside of the chair…well I don't have to tell you the rest of the gory details…" Her voice was void of any emotion.

"NO! NO! FUCK NO!" In my haze of anger I picked up a tree and tossed it into the forest causing a loud crash and other trees to plummet.

"Wait. Stop, Calm down Edward." Alice held up her hand for me to be quiet, her face then went blank but her eyes told me that she was having a vision.

I waited with heaving shoulders and a panicked mind. How. How can this happen. I specifically made a choice to protect Bella from me and not drink her blood.

"You've chosen a different path; you chose not to go to the classroom."

She surprised me when she started to jump up and down clapping her hands and laughing. What the HELL, how can she be happy when we both know that I am going to kill Bella in a few hours.

I just glared at her.

She stopped and had a very serious look on her face "Don't you see Edward; you've chosen not to go in the classroom."

I nodded still pissed and confused, slightly leaning more to the confused side.

"Bella is going to live and.."

"And what, Alice? I hated it when she keeps me in the dark, not showing me her visions.

Just then my mind was bombarded with visions of Bella and me. Me holding her in my arms, her sleeping with her head on my chest, us in my meadow, us dancing together, us kissing passionately…

I'm pretty sure my face had a very perplexed look on it.

"Alice, I don't think any of this is going to be possible really. I mean there just visions."

"Just. Visions." She looked furious.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Have my visions ever been wrong?" She was tapping her foot causing the ground to give way under her toe.

"No." I was telling the truth, all of her visions were exact.

"Then you do know for a fact that you and Bella will be together." She looked so joyful.

I still didn't think this was even remotely possible.

"Even if, and I say if Bella and I get together. Who's to say that I won't slip?" I mean seriously just because Alice had a few visions of Bella and me being intimate, doesn't mean I might snap later.

Alice just shook her head and sighed out "Love conquers all."

I was silenced by those words.

She looked me square in the eye and firmly stated "You have two choices- Go to the classroom, or fall in love. You should defiantly choose the fall in love part." She patted me on my arm and took off into the night.

Love?

I know that I feel some sort of wacked up emotion towards Bella, but love. No.

I would probably say that I was infatuated by Bella Swan; yeah that's the word-infatuated.

Alice's says that I am going to fall in love, but how. The better question is do I want to fall in love. Would Bella accept what I am? Would she even want something between us?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts then I looked up at the sky.

The sun was coming up and that meant on thing. _School_. Today though I actually wanted to go to school, I had a reason to be there. I had a job, a purpose, I was needed- to show Bella around and get her situated.

I ran back to the house knowing what choice I was going to make.

My siblings jumped out of my car and started to walk to their lockers. I on the other hand leaned up against the frame of my car and waited.

I could hear the rumble of Bella's truck before it even came into view. I watched as she parked the car and then she leaned over to the passengers' seat to collect her backpack.

I walked towards her truck just as she was exiting the cab. Upon walking up to her I was hit with a wall of her delicious scent. My mouth pooled with venom which I quickly swallowed back, bashing down the monster as I did so. I was on a mission to get used her smell.

She looked up and met my stare, blushing as she did so. I ignored the blush by looking into her eyes. Her eyes were the most stunning I've ever seen. Two rich chocolate brown orbs that I could get lost in, windows into the soul.

Once I reached her I made sure to keep a safe distance.

"Hello, Bella" I smiled down at her.

"Hi." She smiled shyly and blushed, her heart was beating madly against her chest.

I quickly distracted myself from thinking about her blood, instead I took my attention else ware-her truck.

It was a 1963 red Chevy step side C-10 pickup. The red paint was rusted and pealing off, one mirror was cracked, and the truck bed needed some rhino lining.

"Nice ride." I chuckled at her.

"Hey, don't go insulting my baby." She folded her arms a crossed her chest.

"I'm sorry. I really wasn't insulting it. What I meant to say is that your truck is very unique and beautiful, just like you." I smiled an apologetic smile.

"Ugh, thanks?" She bit her lip and looked down at her shoes. '_Please don't draw blood!'_

"It was a compliment silly girl." I would have thought since she is so unique and beautiful that she would be used to compliment like that.

"Well then thank you Edward." Hearing her say my name sent a thrill through my body, I suddenly wanted to touch her to see if her skin felt as soft as it looked.

"Come one lets get you to class." Before I do something stupid.

" What do you have for first period?"

"History."

I lead her to her first period and quickly said goodbye, walking off to my next class.

The rest of the day went by in a flash and now here I was sitting in the cafeteria for my free period. I had my iPod out listening to Hysteria by Muse.

When class ended I found myself in front of Mr. Banner's room, but I just shook my head and walked right on by.

I would not let myself kill or hurt Bella.

Lying in my useless bed that night I began to think.

Bella was like no other girl or human I've ever met, she doesn't shy away from me like all the other humans do, she blushes at the slightest things, she is the most exquisite creature I have ever seen, I like being around her and it wasn't just because of her scent, she is the only girl that I enjoy talking to, she also brings out these new and scary human feelings, and I can't read her mind.

It was nice to be around someone and not hear there thoughts, it made me feel normal-yet at times it was frustrating.

As for these new feelings I couldn't put my finger on what they are, all I know is that they were buried for so long and now she is digging them up. The only feeling that I knew for sure what it was, was arousal.

This mere human girl had me hard as a rock anytime I was around her or when I thought about her. This was crazy-in a good way.

I sighed and jumped off of my bed walking over to my keyboard.

I had feelings for Bella and tonight I let my music be my outlet. I began weaving and winding the first sheet of notes. Writing down the notes as I played.

The notes were shy and beautiful, just like Bella.

~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I was really tired when I typed this up at 4 o'clock in the morning. I promise the next chapter will be longer and more detailed.**

**Well off to bed.**

**Please Review! :]**


	4. Day Two Dare I Say Love

**Wow, thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are the best!**

**I am sorry if the first part of the chapter is confusing, Edward is confused so it's going to be confusing. He'll figure it out soon.**

**I am not S.M.**

**Falling for you-**Taking Back Sunday

_This drowning sorrow is shaking me  
more than it ever has before  
the road signs reading bitter end  
leave me suspect of a crime_

the city air chokes me today  
more than it ever had before  
i'm nervous to feel deserved  
by these street signs anymore

are you  
going to  
be waiting up when i get home  
we'll stay up all night  
getting drunk and watching sunsets on our porch

falling for you  
falling for you  
i fell for you  
(im falling)  
falling for you  
(im falling)  
falling for you  
i fell for you

these empty feelings question me  
of who i think i've become  
mind is ticking life away  
asking if you are the one

are you  
going to  
be waiting up when i get home  
we'll stay up all night  
getting drunk and watching sunsets on our porch

falling for you  
falling for you  
i fell for you  
(im falling)  
falling for you  
(im falling)  
falling for you  
i fell for you

i'm dying to explain my heart  
to you now  
i'm dying to explain my heart  
to you now  
there's so much on my mind it's tearing me apart  
there's so much on my mind it's tearing me apart

falling for you  
falling for you  
i fell for you  
(im falling)  
falling for you  
(im falling)  
falling for you  
i fell for you

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alice had once again volunteered Emmett to drive them to school, which left me alone with my thoughts.

Alice's vision had given me a strange sense of hope, a hope that I could maybe be with Bella if I wanted to.

I had feelings for Bella but I'm not sure if I wanted to act on them.

Would she want me to act on them?

I mean these feelings might just be contentment. I can't read her thoughts so when I am around her I feel content-well to an extent, her blood still calls to me.

But contentment won't explain these other emotions that I can't quite name.

She arouses me.

She attracts me.

She intrigues me.

She makes me nervous.

She makes me want to protect her.

She brings out the human in me.

All those feelings and more do not go with contentment.

I don't know if I know what these feelings are and I just don't want to admit it to myself-or I really am clueless. Either way I'm screwed.

I find that all these feelings towards her excite me and disgust me all at the same time.

The disgust of the matter is of what I am. Why should Bella Swan be with me, shouldn't she be with a human male.

I should want that but I don't, I am selfish.

Even if I don't want to act on my feelings- I still don't want her with another guy.

I am just going to have to figure out this mess. Today and tomorrow I will talk to Bella, get to know her-test my reactions to her.

Turning the corner into the school parking lot I found that Bella's truck was already in her normal spot.

She hadn't waited for me.

This disappointed me immensely.

I walked down the crowed hallway to find Bella standing at her locker.

Stunned for a moment I took in her beauty.

She was wearing dark blue jeans and a blue tank top, and her long auburn hair was placed in a messy bun. I could feel my jeans getting tighter. _'I hope she doesn't notice.'_

I decided to push my boundaries as I walked up behind leaning or to whisper in her ear. "I was very disappointed that you didn't wait for me." I was finding it easier and easier to be around her scent.

She shivered and I chuckled as I straightened myself up.

She spun around quickly and stammered out an apology "I-I'm sorry I-I thought that-that maybe you didn't want me to, and that y-you-" She was blushing and looking at her shoes.

I was starting to find that blush endearing instead of mouthwatering.

I placed a gloved finger over her lips to silence her. "I would have waited for you."

I removed my finger from her lips reluctantly.

"Really?" she asked.

I smiled at her "Bella I would always wait for you, I like being around you."

"I like being around you too, I just wasn't sure if you liked being around me."

I gazed into her eyes as she gazed back "We'll then I'll just have to be clearer with me feelings." I stated in a huskier voice then usual.

Looking in her eyes I felt a very strong urge to kiss her, to taste her soft lips, to pull her close, to-

Just then the bell rang signaling for us to get to class. _'That damn bell had such perfect timing…'_

We walked side by side in comfortable silence to her first period.

I opened the door for her bowing like a gentlemen throwing in a British accent"Have a nice first period Ms. Swan."

She patted my head and giggled as she walked by "You too Mr. Cullen."

Her touch sent a jolt of electricity through my body which caused an even bigger smile to appear in my face.

I met Bella outside of her first period class and walked her to her second, holding the door for her and wishing her a nice time.

Second period for me went fast since I had something to think about. Bella.

I walked to lunch alone knowing that Bella had Angela to walk her to lunch.

Once I got my useless food I went and sat down with my siblings. Nobody said a word when I sat down. I was surprised that Alice didn't say anything; she just smiled an 'all knowing' smile at me.

"_Why the hell has Cullen been hanging around Swan, she is a pathetic ugly girl. What does he see in her; hah he is probably hanging around her because he feels sorry for her. I mean look at the poor girl nobody wants to even sit with her."_

Hearing Jessica's thoughts made me furious. I looked quickly around to see if Bella was indeed sitting alone, she was_. 'Where was Angela?'_

Before thinking I stood up and walked over to her table. I observed her for a moment; she was eating her salad as she read her book. _'I wonder what she is reading.'_

Once I was done observing I cleared my throat. She looked up at me with wide eyes, I had clearly startled her.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked gesturing at the seat across from her.

She blushed and shook her head no.

I quickly sat down and folded my hands in front of me.

"So what book are you reading?"

She did look up from the page she was on "Pride and Prejudice."

Ah she was a Jane Austen girl.

"You know you can go and sit with your friends, just because you are stuck with me for three days doesn't mean you have to sit with boring old me." She mumbled out.

I was shocked, why would she think that.

"Bella I chose to come over here not because I have to, but because I want to."

She still didn't look up from her book but I could see the blush that graced her cheeks.

"And I don't find you boring, I find you rather fascinating."

She looked up at me and smiled a shy smile at me, I in which returned the smile.

"_What the fuck is he doing now; he never sits with anyone other then his stupid family! If he is going to sit with somebody else for once it should be with me, now Swan!"_

I chuckled to myself. I really did not like Jessica but I found her words funny-naïve human.

"What?" She asked quirking and delicate eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I chuckled.

She laughed and shook her head.

"So Bella, what brings you to Forks?"

"Well, my mom Renee got remarried to a great guy named Phil. Phil is a baseball player so he travels a lot with the team. My mom would always stay home with me but I could tell she wanted to be with Phil. So I decided to move in with my dad Charlie so Renee could travel with Phil and be happy." She sighed at the end looking down and her salad.

"So are you happy?" She seemed like she missed her mother.

"Yes, I am very happy. I just miss her sometimes." She sighed.

We sat in silence for a while. I was watching her eat her salad, wishing that I could be her fork.

I was mesmerized at how she would bit the lettuce off of the fork and then she would suck off the ranch dressing.

Watching her eat was giving me a hard on; all I wanted to do was take her right on the table.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked breaking me out of my lust filled haze.

I cleared my throat "No, I don't like to eat cafeteria food. I eat a big breakfast so I won't be hungry till I get home."

"Oh, I wish I could do that. I always wake up late and then I have to rush out of the house not eating breakfast." She laughed

'_She didn't eat breakfast; I've heard that to a human that's the most important meal of the day. I'm definitely bringing her breakfast tomorrow.'_

I laughed along with her.

The bell rang and we both stood up, I took her tray for her and threw it away.

Biology class consisted of completing a few works sheets and reading some text book pages. I had the material finished in no time, I insisted that she should just copy my worksheets but she refused- so I waited for Bella to finish.

Once she was finished we had about seven minutes of class left-much to my dismay.

She shut her book and the leaned back with a sigh, stretching her arms above her head causing her shirt to rise up revealing a sliver of creamy skin.

I had to hold in a groan that wanted to escape. Shifting uncomfortably in my chair I tried to distract myself from thinking dirty thoughts about Bella.

"So as I remember the first day I asked you about your fourth period you sounded disgusted. You don't like gym?" I smirked quirking my eyebrow at her.

"Hell no, I hate gym. Anything that involves being athletic I suck at I always manage to trip over nothing, or I end up hurting another person with the equipment."

I wanted to say something along the lines of 'I would never let you fall.' Or something like that, but I didn't want to scare her off with being to forward.

Just then the bell rang and I just chuckled, "Come on Clumsy lets get you to gym."

"Ha Ha, very funny Edward." She said as she gathered up her books.

My fourth period consisted of watching Bella in gym through her classmates' eyes. It was endearing to watch he stumble around after the basketball, but when she tripped and fell I had to resist the urge to dash in there in help her up. The rest of her gym class was free of major falls which I was glad.

Driving home I remembered that I still needed to get a 'Thank you' gift for Emmett. I decided to get him Halo 3. He had been talking none stop wanting it, but Esme said that he had to wait for Christmas. _'Who knows why.'_

I pulled up at the local GameStop and parked my car. As I walked in I vaguely noticed the fake looking blond who stood behind the counter.

She just stared at me to stunned to talk.

"_Oh my god, he is the hottest guy I've ever seen. Usually nerds come in here but not today, oh today Adonis himself has come in!"_

I shook my head in an annoyed fashion walking back to the action section. After picking up the game and a brand new controller I proceeded towards the checkout.

"_He's coming up here, okay play it cool-act sexy." _

She can go flat out sexy on me and I still wouldn't give her the time of day, I only had eyes for Bella.

"Hello, will this be all?" She purred as she rung up the items.

I had to suppress a shudder of disgust.

"Yes." I replied curtly.

"Your total is One hundred and twelve dollars and sixty cents."

I pulled out my wallet and snatched out One hundred and twenty dollars. I handed it to her grabbing my things and walking towards the exit.

"Sir, don't you want your change?" She yelled out.

"_Damn why didn't I slip my number in his bag!"_

"Keep the change!" I called over my shoulder.

We had been lucky these past two days because it had been cloudy with no rain. But just as I got in my car the skies opened up. Great.

I parked my car in the garage this time so that I didn't have to change because I was wet, and walked to the door.

"Hey Em, come here for a sec!" I called as I opened the door.

Emmett came speeding down the stairs and then came to a halt right in front of me.

"What's in the bag?" _"Oooooh it's from GameStop!"_

"Go ahead and open it." I urged holding the bag out for him to take.

"HALO 3, AND A NEW CONTROLER!" He began jumping up and down; he was really a big kid at heart.

"By the way that is my way of thanking you, for replacing my door."

Just then I was rapped up in his massive arm with a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" He chanted as he swung me around.

"Hey put me down so you and I can go test this baby out."

He let go of me and ran to the couch popping the game in the system and plugging in the new controller.

I had a blast playing with my brother. It was rather entertaining to listen to Emmett's thoughts, he hummed the Secret Agent theme song most of the time in his head. The funny thing was that this game had nothing to do with secret agents.

We played for about five hours and then called it quits.

I went hunting real quickly and before I knew it I was standing outside of Bella's window.

I smiled to myself and vaulted up her tree sliding the window open, landing with out a sound on her floor.

This time I didn't come in there to kill her, I came in to her bedroom because I like watching her sleep and I also didn't like to be away from her.

I sat in 'my' rocking chair in the corner just listening to her steady breathing.

She looked so peaceful lying there, her hair was strewn about her pillow, her lips were parted slightly, she had the blanket tucked up under her chin-she was perfection in my book.

I wanted her to be mine, but something so perfect surely wouldn't want something damaged like me. I mean-

"Edward." She sighed.

I shoot up quickly to the window thinking that she might have seen me, but when I looked over at her she was still sound asleep.

I settled back down in the chair and just watched her sleep.

"My Edward." She murmured cuddling the blanket.

And just like that I was hers. I would always be hers.

I had figured out today that I was in love with Bella Swan. I didn't think it was possible to fall in love that fast. But I fell hard and fast for her. I wanted to tell her that I was in love with her, but like I said before I don't want to scare her off.

I will do it the right way, ask her on a date, whoo her, get to know her better and let her know me better. Then if she seems interested in me I'll make her mine.

I still had that nagging 'should I tell her what I am' dilemma in my mind, but I shoved that into the back of my head. I was too thrilled right now to worry.

I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Bella Swan.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Please Review! :]**


	5. Day Three Date

**Thank you sooooo much for the reviews they always make me smile. I also want to say that I am sorry that I don't respond to all of the reviews, I'm very busy. **

**Also if anyone is wondering yes there will be some of BPOV, but I find Edwards head a lot more interesting. lol**

**I am not S.M.**

**Lunacy Fringe-**The Used

_Wake up, my love  
Never thought youd make me, break me  
Now I'm up, from below  
Such a brilliant star you are_

And will your love keep burning baby?  
Burn a hole right through my eyes  
You saw that short times feel like no time  
And I thought you oughta know

I'm so far gone now I've been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now, do you wanna take me on?  
Do you wanna take me on?

Do...  
Do you...  
Do you know...  
Do you know how long I've waited?  
To look up, from below  
Just to find someone like you  
And will your love light burn me, baby?  
Burn a hole right through my heart  
I think I might just trust you maybe  
But I'm not sure  
I'm not sure I'd wanna know

I'm so far gone now I've been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now, do you wanna take me on?  
I'm so far gone now I've been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now, do you wanna take me on?  
Do you wanna take me on?

I think you can make me, girl  
Could make me and take my life  
I know you can break me, girl  
Take all of me  
All of me

Wake up, my love  
Never thought you'd make me, break me  
Now I'm up, from below  
Such a brilliant star you are

I'm so far gone now I've been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now, do you wanna take me on?  
I'm so far gone, I've been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now, do you wanna take me on?  
Do you wanna take me... on?

~*~*~*~*~*~

I really had no clue to what humans ate for breakfast; sure I knew the foul substances they ate for lunch-but not breakfast.

So I went to find my mother Esme.

She likes to cook even though we don't eat food. I have found the whole kitchen covered with food at some times. We usually pile the food up in Emmett's jeep and take it to the homeless shelter.

I found Esme in her garden tending to a rose bush, she had the kindest heart.

She looked up and greeted me with a warm motherly smile "Hello, Edward."

"Hey mom, I ah I have a problem."

She placed her shovel down and brushed off her hands "And what may that be?"

"I am going to pick up some breakfast for a friend and well I don't know what humans eat."

I was really hoping that she would just give me my answer and leave the whole 'friend' matter alone.

"_I wonder if this friend could be a girl, I hope so!"_

Apparently not.

I still find it rather amusing when my family forgets that I can read their thoughts.

"Well you could go to the local I-Hop and order some waffles, sausage, and scrambled eggs with orange juice. I find humans really like those foods for breakfast."

"Thank you, and if you'll ex-"

"Not so fast Edward, I think you are leaving something out."

I sighed.

"So who is this _friend_?" She smiled.

"Her name is Isabella Swan well she prefers to be called Bella. She has gorgeous brown eyes, luscious brown hair, and the most beautiful face I've ever seen. She is smart, funny, shy, and a whole lot more. I can't even read her thoughts, it's amazing. She brings out the human in me, she makes me feel normal." I had a dreamy 'out there' smile on my lips once I was finished talking.

I had completely forgotten that I was in the presence of someone ; I think that I was talking more to me then my mother.

"She sounds like she is more then a friend to me, is she?"

"I want her to be.." I stared down at my shoes.

My mom walked over and embraced me in a warm hug "Well then what's stopping you?"

She stepped back to look at me.

"What's stopping me is what I am, how am I going to tell her that I am a _monster_." I growled out the word monster.

"First of all you are **not **a monster." She stated firmly. "Monster can't love someone, they have no soul."

"How did you know, that I am in love?" _'Am I that easy to read?'_

"Of all the years that I've known you, you have never acted like this. The way you talk about her, you sound so happy. The look in your eyes when you say her name, you have that gleam. I know when someone is in love." She finished with a sigh.

"I do love her. I know for a fact that I'll never love another woman, only her."

"I have a feeling that this will work out. Oh and a little birdie told me to tell you to ask Bella out on a date tonight." She smirked at me.

"I will, I don't know how though."

"Just follow your heart."

"I will. And thank you for the food ideas." I smiled at her.

"Anytime, now get to school or you'll be late." She laughed.

I went straight to the local I-Hop to order Bella's breakfast. I knew for sure that she didn't eat anything this morning, because I had stayed around long enough to know.

I smelt the most horrendous smell when I walked through those doors, how can people eat this stuff?

The whole place was filled with older folks eating in a slow content manor.

I walked up to the counter to place my order.

"What can I get you sir?" A pimple faced college student asked.

"Give me one moment." I held up one finger.

The menu was huge; I didn't know which combo to pick. I mean what the hell is a 'Rutty Tooty Fresh 'N Fruity'?

'_Geez look at this idiot, he can't even pick out his own food.' _

This guy was a real one of a kind asshole.

"I'll have two waffles with butter and syrup, on sausage_, _light and fluffy scrambled eggs, and on orange juice no pulp." _'How's that for not knowing what I want, Pal!'_

'That will be twenty two dollars and sixty five cents." Asshole grumbled out.

I paid him and then took a seat waiting for the food to get done.

Five minutes later I was rushing down the highway towards school with Bella's breakfast.

When I pulled in the parking lot I was overjoyed to find Bella there, she was waiting for me. I couldn't help but smile.

Before I got out of my car I had to take a deep breath to calm my nerves. What if she didn't like the breakfast, what if she doesn't like me.

I grabbed her breakfast and made my way over to where she stood. She was adorable, sitting on her tail gate engrossed in her book.

I held the breakfast bag behind my back, wanting it to be a surprise.

"Good morning, thank you for waiting." I smiled at her.

"Good morning to you too, and you're welcome." She laughed and smiled back at me.

She then noticed that I was holding something behind my back "So, What are you hiding behind your back?" she asked cocking her head to the side trying to look behind my back.

"Your Breakfast!" I held out the bag for her to take.

"Uh um you really didn't have to, I'll pay you back for it."

"You don't have to pay me back Bella I wanted to get this for you, and besides you said it yourself that you wished that you could eat a big breakfast in the morning." I said as I placed the bag in her lap.

"Thank you Edward, I really am starving-you're a lifesaver." She was grinning as she opened up the bag taking out the contents.

"I hope I got something you like."

"You didn't get 'something' I like, you got everything I like." She said as she took a bit of her eggs.

"Well I'm glad." I said as I took a seat next to her.

She finished her breakfast just as the bell rang.

After we cleaned up everything I walked her to her first class.

The rest of the day went by quickly and I found myself in fourth period panicking.

I had made a decision to ask Bella out on a date tonight, but I didn't know how.

Should I just ask her, have somebody else ask her, write her a note, write her a song?

I decided to just go with my heat and ask her out in person, be a man.

The bell rang and I was off to find Bella, hoping that she hadn't left yet.

I was almost too late because she was just getting in her truck.

"Bella wait!" I shouted out.

She turned to me with a confused look.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" She smiled up at me through the rain.

'_Here it goes'_

"Bella would you like to go out to dinner with me, and see a movie tonight?" If I could blush I would be crimson red.

"Like a date?" She asked looking confused.

"Yes, like a date."

"I would love to Edward." She grinned.

"Great then it's a date, I'll pick you up at six then?" I grinned back at her.

"Six sounds perfect." She sighed.

I closed her truck door for her and waved as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Bella Swan had agreed to go on a date with me, and I knew the perfect place to take her.

Once I got home I ran out to hunt quickly, before I got ready.

I was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a simple tan sweater. I completed the outfit with shoes and my leather jacket. I was ready to go.

I was glad that my family had gone hunting tonight; I really didn't want to bother with their endless supply of questions.

It was 5:58 when I arrived at Bella's house and I noticed that her father's cruiser was missing.

I just shrugged as I grabbed the Lilies that I bought for her.

She didn't have a doorbell so I just knocked three times. I heard her stumbling around and then I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the door.

When she opened the door I was stunned, she was stunning.

She had on a long white skirt and a blue button up shirt that hugged her in all the right places, she whore her hair down and hade it straighten.

It took all of my strength to pry my hungry eyes off of her body.

"These are for you." I smiled holding out the flowers.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." She said as she smelled the flowers.

"Just like you, beautiful." I whispered which caused her to blush.

"I'll be right back; I just need to put these in a vase."

She returned with a coat a purse in hand.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled.

The car ride to the restaurant was in comfortable silence. Every so often I caught Bella starring at me I would just smile a croaked smile that would cause her to blush and bit her lip.

'_god how I loved it when she bit her lip.'_

I shifted in my seat praying that she wouldn't see the bulge that was straining against my jeans.

I pulled up to the curb and tossed the key to the valet as I walked over to open the door for Bella.

"Palisde, very nice." She said as she looked up at the restaurant.

"Have you ever been here before?"

"No, but I've always wanted to come here."

"We'll I'm glad that I could make that wish come ture."

I held open the door for her and then followed her inside.

I really enjoyed watching her hips sway side to side, it was very enticing.

"Hello, and welcome to Palisde. Table or booth?" A very feminine looking man greeted us. He even had pink nail polish on. Strange.

"Booth please." I looked at Bella to see if that was alright she just smiled and nodded.

"Right this way."

We followed the strange man as he too swayed his hips back and forth. _'Maybe he had a back problem.'_

Once we were seated Bella started laughing her head off.

"What?" I chuckled.

"T-that guy w-was s-s-so checking you-out!" she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"What do you mean checking me out?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Edward- he's gay, and- he f-found you very- attractive." She was still giggling.

"So are you saying I'm attractive?"

She stopped laughing and looked down at the table "Yes, you are very attractive."

If my heart could skip a beat it would have. _'She thinks I'm attractive!' _I was doing a mental happy dance.

"As are you." I said.

"Thank you." She mumbled out blushing, she was clearly embarrassed.

Just then an older gentleman walked up to take out orders.

"Good evening my name is Joe and I'll be your waiter, and what drinks can I get you two?"

I gestured for Bella to go first "I'll have a Coke."

"Make that two Cokes please." I smiled politely at the older gentleman.

I was very thankful to have him as our waiter instead of some fake blond that would hit on me all night.

Joe came back with our drinks and took our orders.

I didn't want to rise and un-wanted questions from Bella so I ordered a medium rare steak; I was not looking forward to ridding my body of that when I got home. Bella ordered mushroom ravioli with a side of mashed potatoes.

We talked about random things as we ate, like what we wanted to do once we got out of High school.

She told me that she wanted to be a writer; her dream was to have one of her books marked as number one book in America.

I had to make up something, so I told her that I wanted to become a doctor just like my father.

Once we were done I got the check from Joe and thanked him.

"I'll pay my half.' Bella was being very stubborn she would not let me pay for her.

"Bella please let me pay." I released the full power of my stare on her.

She was speechless for a second, but then she shook her head and grumbled out "Fine."

I had to laugh at her; she was too cute for her own good.

The ride to the movie theater was very enjoyable. Bella would sometimes sing quietly along to one of the songs on the radio, but most of the ride was in comfortable silence.

I managed to find a parking space in the crowded parking lot, which I was thankful for.

I walked around and opened the car door for Bella.

"So what are we going to see?" She asked as we walked side by side towards the movies.

"I was thinking maybe 'The Proposal'?"

"You would go see that?" she asked looking very shocked.

"If that's what you want to see and if it will make you happy, then yes." I said with a warm smile

"That would make me happy, thank you." She smiled up at me.

"Well then let's go get the tickets."

I reluctantly let Bella pay for her ticket, but I wouldn't let her buy the snacks and refreshments.

"You don't want anything to eat or drink?" she asked as she grabbed her popcorn and soda.

"Nope, I'm stuffed." I patted my stomach to emphasize my point.

I didn't pay attention to the movie at all, my focus was on Bella.

She laughed a lot, but at the end when the guy confessed to the girl that he was in love with her and that he really wanted to marry her, she cried.

I wanted to wipe the tears from her eyes and tell her that I loved her, but I resisted.

It was too soon for me to tell her, heck she wasn't even mine yet.

The lights came on once the movie was done, and Bella let out a big yawn. I had forgotten how easy humans get tired, and Bella looked tired.

"You tired?" I asked.

"No(yawn)pe."

I just chuckled as we got up to leave.

Bella fell asleep half way through the ride home, so I turned the radio down until it was a low hum.

"Bella, you're home." I whispered as I parked the car in her driveway.

"Five more minutes mom." She said sleepily.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up." I shook her shoulder gently, hating having to remove my hand.

"I'm up." She stretched her arms out in front of her while she yawned.

We walked up to her front porch in silence.

"Thank you for the wonderful time, we should defiantly do it again." She bit her lip and blushed.

"I had a wonderful time to, and yes we should do this again." I grinned at her.

"Hey Bella, do you have a cell phone?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she dug around in her purse to get it.

I reached into my pocket and pulled mine out. "Well I'm going to be in detention for two days, so I won't be able to talk to you but I would sure like to text you."

"I would like that." She smiled at me as we exchanged phones.

After we handed each others phones back, awkward silence came between us.

I wanted to kiss her on the lips, but since that wouldn't be appropriate for the first date I settled with a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Bella." I leaned in a kissed her on her cheek.

"Good- goodnight." She stammered out as she fumbled with her keys.

Before she closed the door I leaned in closer to her. Her scent was intoxicating, but this time it was in a good way.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful." I whispered and then stood back up.

She walked inside with a shocked expression.

I drove home with a gigantic smile on my face. _'She wanted to go on another date with me!' _I was floored.

My family still wasn't home so I went out to the woods to empty my stomach. Once that was done I went straight to my room.

I didn't visit Bella's room that night because I wanted to finish my song that I was writing for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Please Review! :]**


	6. Texting in Detention

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I slept in, did chores, and then I went to see the movie Public Enemies. Just a heads up I will be out of state till the 13****th**** so I won't be able to update. Expect a chapter to be up on Monday or Tuesday.**

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**This is just a filler chapter, really short and nothing important. The chapter on Monday or Tuesday will be long and will have meaning to it.**

**Enjoy! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Detention was the perfect example of hell. I was stuck in a small room that smelt like mold, the fat annoying teacher was snoring loudly from his chair, I had to listen to him dream about cream cheese and bagels, and the worst part is that I couldn't see Bella.

Sure I could see her through other students' eyes, but I also had to listen to their retched thoughts.

I was watching Mr. Wayne through Tyler's eyes-we were both waiting for him to fall asleep.

Mr. Wayne was the substitute for Bella's English class today. He was so old and senile that he sometimes forgets that he is teaching and falls asleep.

When his head finally hit the desk I pulled out my cell phone, I only hopped that Bella had hers with her.

_Hey there Beautiful, what's up?_

_E._

I pressed send and then watched through Tyler's eyes to see if she got the text.

All of a sudden a shrill ring reverberated in the class room. This caused Mr. Wayne's head to shoot up off the desk and scream "Take Cover!" and then his head slammed back on the desk.

_Hey thanks for almost getting me in trouble! My phone wasn't on vibrate and when it went off it almost gave poor Mr. Wayne a heart attack. He thought it was a bomb. _

_B._

I had to hold in a laugh it wasn't my fault that she didn't turn her phone on vibrate.

_I'm sorry, but you should have turned it on vibrate before you got to class. So are you as bored as I am?_

_E._

_Yes, Mr. Wayne fell asleep again, I swear he losing it. I'm also done all of my homework and I left my book in my locker. How about you Mr. Detention? LOL_

_B._

_Well the teacher who is supposed to be watching me is asleep and he is now mumbling something about cream cheese and bagels. But to answer your question yes I was bored, but know texting with you I am far from bored._

_E._

_Do you want to play a game?_

_B._

I know it was wrong of me but I couldn't help that my mind went through a thousand different games that were far from appropriate.

_Yeah I would love to. What game?_

_E._

_How about 20 questions?_

_B._

_All right, you go first. ;]_

_E._

_I'll start out with something simple, favorite color?_

_B._

_Blue. Yours?_

_E._

_It changes from day to day, but I would say today brown is my favorite color. _

_B._

_What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?_

_E._

I really had to think back to my vague childhood memories. But all I could come up with was the time my mother caught me stealing a glance up a young woman's skirt-I was only nine at the time.

_I was hoping you wouldn't ask this question, but you did so here it goes. I was in the fifth grade and I was walking into the cafeteria for lunch. I had just gotten a big piece of cake and was making my way over to my friends. My foot caught on some random chair and like always I tripped. The cake went flying off my try and hit Lauren in the face. Know tell me one of yours._

_B._

_Well one day I was watching a soccer game with my mother, I was nine years old at the time. Some lady had a skirt on and I was curious to what all the talk was about. So I climbed down under the bleachers unnoticed and peered up_ _the woman's skirt. My mother noticed that I was missing and looked for me, she found me. The women who I had being peering at smacked me on the head with her umbrella and called me a uncivilized monkey. My mother was furious._

_E._

_I do believe that is one of the funniest stories I've ever heard. Your stuck on a deserted island and you are only allowed three things, what would they be?_

_B._

That's easy, her, her, and oh her.

_Well I would bring a first aid kit, a tent/sleeping bags, and you. What would your choices be?_

_E._

_Before I answer the question I have a quick on of my own. Why would you bring me?_

_B._

_I would bring you because I like being around you. :]_

_E._

I had to hold back because I was about to type my feelings for her right on to that cell screen and hit send. I wanted to tell her in person not over a cell phone.

_Thank you, I also enjoy being around you. To answer the question I would bring a first aid kit, a sleeping bag, and you. :]_

_B._

I was thrilled that she wanted me to be with her. It made my day.

_Thank you, Sweet Bella._

_E. _

The rest of class we texted back in forth, we had asked a lot of funny questions, and some serious-all in all we had a good time.

The last day in detention was pure hell, I didn't even get to text Bella because her normal teacher was present.

I would have to wait till Monday to see Bella since she was busy this weekend. This was going to be a long two days…

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Please review and I will post on Monday or Tuesday!**


	7. I Can Be Your Hero Baby

**I'm Back! **

**Thank you, for all of the reviews!**

**I am not S.M.**

**Hero-**Enrique Iglesias

_(Whispered) Let me be your hero_

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

I just want to hold you)  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight

You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Today I had asked Carlisle and Alice to stay behind while the others went out to hunt. I had to ask them a few quick questions.

I wanted to ask Carlisle a few questions about me wanting a relationship with Bella, which I didn't want the rest of the family listening to.

Alice already knew that I was going to ask these questions so I didn't send her out, besides I had a few questions for her as well.

"Come in." Carlisle called from his office.

I opened the door to find him sitting in his chair with his hands folded on top on his desk.

"So I've heard that you wanted to ask me a few quick questions?" Great Alice informed him already.

"Yes, you've heard right." I sighed plopping down into one of his office chairs.

"Don't worry, Alice didn't tell me the questions-she just said that you needed to see me."

"Good." I smiled a smile that said relief.

"So Edward, what are these questions?"

_Here goes nothing._

"Well I want to have a relationship with Bella Swan, and she is a human-" I paused waiting for his reaction.

I didn't read his thoughts; it felt wrong to intrude on his thoughts. Respect.

He just nodded urging me to continue.

"I was wondering if kissing and such would be safe." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Kissing would be safe, and if 'such' is sex that would be safe as well." He said this in a serious doctor tone.

Wait, wait, wait, what about the venom.

"What about the venom?"

"For the venom to harm her you must bite her. The venom inside us is not harmful to humans unless we bite them, when we bite them a concoction in our teeth comes out and mixes with the venom-that's what makes it harmful."

I nodded.

"Will it taste bade for her if we kiss?' I asked concerned.

"No, it will actually taste sweet to her." He smiled then smirked "That goes for everywhere else." I just starred at him in shock, I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

He just chuckled and shuffled some paper.

"Did I answer all of your questions?" He tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow.

"I have one more…If we were to have sex is it OK for me to you know inside of her?" I looked down at my hands. If I was able to blush I would be as red as a tomato.

"Yes you can ejaculate inside of her since you can't get her pregnant and it won't hurt her."

I had one more question, but that was for me to answer.

_Would I be able to control myself?_

"Are we all finished here?" Carlisle asked as he walked over to his door.

"Yes, thank you for your help." I smiled as I strolled out the door.

Now I was off to find Alice, which was not hard at all.

"Hey Alice." I smiled at my sister.

"Hey Edward, OK yes she is going to fine today. Her day is going to consist of her going to the grocery store then she will notice that her truck needs gas, she'll stop at the gas station and fill her truck up, then go to the book store, then go home."

"Can I go now?" She asked in a rushed voice. Her thoughts consisted of her and Jasper….yeah I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear her thoughts.

"Yes, thank you." I laughed as she dashed out of the room.

I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I was torn between following Bella and staying home.

I didn't need to go hunting so I didn't have a reason to stay away, but what if she saw my car and got mad. Would she think I was stalking her?

Then there was that feeling that something bad was going to happen, something that I could prevent.

Alice did say that she was going to be fine though, but she was in a hurry and might have missed something.

After weighing my pros and cons I just said screw it and listened to my instincts. And my instincts were telling me that something was going to happen.

Carlisle and Alice were long gone so I didn't have to deal with their questions.

I ran at full speed to get to my car and then drove like a mad man towards the grocery store.

I stopped in the parking lot and got out. I could smell that she had already been shopping and that she had already left.

I jumped into my car and followed her scent trail which lead me to the gas station, but the trail lead straight past the gas station.

_Didn't Alice say that she stopped to get gas once she noticed that she was about to run out?_

What if she breaks down and some weird rapist guy comes and gets her….or worse.

I followed the trail for about an hour, taking me out of town and into the boondocks.

I was getting worried, I could smell her but I couldn't see her, where was she.

"HELP!"

"SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME!"

"THE TRAIN IS GOING TO CRASH INTO ME!"

"I'M STUCK!"

I knew that voice. Bella.

I smashed my foot into the gas peddled and followed her cries.

When I came over the hill I saw one of my worst fears being played out before me.

There was Bella's truck broken down on the train tracks. Bella was stuck in her seat belt and couldn't get it undone, and there was a huge train barreling towards her, blaring it whistle telling her to move.

I didn't even let my brain convince me that I was exposing what I am, I just ran to her.

I ripped open the truck door and grabbed Bella running both of us up the hill just before the train hit her truck.

I covered Bella with my body to protect her from any flying debris that was flying through the air.

Once it was safe I checked on Bella, she was pale as a ghost and she wasn't moving.

Panic set in.

_Did I crush her, did I kill her!?_

I calmed down enough to listen and was relieved that I could hear her heart beat and I could see that she was breathing.

She must have passed out from being scarred to death.

I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

I was extremely glad that I didn't listen to Alice, if I had stayed home Bella would be a pancake.

I shuddered at that thought and pulled her feather light body closer to me. With doing so I noticed that her scent didn't even trouble me. I was in complete control.

Bella stirred in my arms.

"Bella." I whispered.

She just wrapped her arms around my neck snuggling into my chest. This sent a shock of electricity through my dead heart.

"Bella, wake up sweetheart." I whispered again brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't let me go." She whimpered, still in a half sleeping half awake mode.

"I won't love, now let me get you to a hospital." I stood up getting ready to walk her to my car.

"No, please just take me to a quiet place….I just want to be with you." She mumbled falling back into and unconscious state.

I was torn between taking her to the hospital and complying with her wish. She didn't have any injuries and she seemed fine, just passed out that's all.

I decided to take her to my meadow, that's a quiet place.

As I ran I kept looking down at Bella. The color in her face had returned to normal, and her heart beat and breathing were even, she was going to be fine.

It felt so right to have her in my arms; we were two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

I was constructed for her, and she was molded for me.

As I was running the sun came out from behind the clouds, great. I was thankful for the cover of the forest, but the meadow had an opening that let light in.

_Would it scare her if she saw me sparkle?_

Bella was still sleeping when we reached the edge of the meadow. So I sat down in the cool grass under the shadow of a massive tree.

"Bella, wake up we're here." I said a little louder then a whisper.

She grumbled something about 'five more minutes mom' and then I watched as her eyes fluttered open, revealing two luscious brown eyes. I watched as Bella rubbed her eyes and then she shook her head. Looking up at me she asked the question I was dreading her asking.

"How is it that I'm not dead?"

"I mean I saw you on top of the hill starring at me with fear struck eyes and then the next minute you were gone from the hill and covering me with your body, while I listened to my truck gets smashed."

By the time she was done talking she was up on two feet pinching herself on the arm. She pinched herself harder and then grimaced, rubbing the spot that hurt.

I chuckled and stood up walking to her side.

"Bella you're not dead." I looked into her confused eyes.

"But how?"

I knew I had to tell her.

I knew that she would be afraid.

I knew that she would run from me.

Even though Alice had said that she wouldn't I still believed that she would run away screaming.

I had to tell her.

I turned my back to her and faced the meadow.

"Bella, I've lied to you."

She was silent.

I took a deep breath "I'm not who you think I am, I'm not….human."

"Edward I already knew that you weren't normal, I just didn't know what you were." She said in a hushed tone.

"I'm the cause of nightmares, I'm the reason little kids hide under their covers, I'm a monster. I'm a…..vampire." I choked out the last part.

I waited for the screaming and the running, but it never came…just silence.

Then I felt a tiny warm hand on my shoulder urging me to turn around.

I turned around slowly keeping my eyes shut, not wanting to see the panic.

She placed her other hand on my cheek rubbing her thumb back and forth, it felt exquisite.

"Edward, I don't think you're monster." She said in a hushed voice.

_How can she think I'm not? I've killed people, I wanted to kill her._

I pulled away from her touch covering my face with my hands.

"How can you say I'm not a monster, I've killed people Bella…I wanted to kill you!"

I was livid, she should have run away- she should have been disgusted with me…but she wasn't.

"You didn't, you saved me….you're not a monster." She whispered.

I took a deep breath, nothing was making any sense.

"Edward, open you eyes."

I opened my eyes slowly and was surprised to find Bella starring back at me with emotion filled eyes.

"Edward, I don't care what you are….you're perfect in my eyes-not a monster- but perfect." Her eyes were filled with an emotion that I didn't understand.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" My voice was barely audible.

"I'm not afraid of you, if you gave me a reason to be afraid I still wouldn't fear you."

She took a step closer to me placing her hand back on my cheek. This time I didn't close my eyes I keep mine locked with hers.

"Edward, I could never be afraid of you….I-I love you, all of you the good and the bad."

I was stunned she loved me; Bella Swan was in love with me!

She dropped her hand and took a step back once she saw that I wasn't going to answer her back.

"I should go." She mumbled out as she walked away.

I darted in front of her, pulling her into a hug.

At first she just let her hands lay at her side but then she rapped then around my waist.

"Bella, I don't want you to go…I love you." I whispered into her hair.

She hugged me tighter as I kissed her head.

Being this close to her I found that my throat was in flames but I had no want to bite her, I just wanted to kiss her. But before I kiss her I wanted to show her something.

I pulled away slightly just enough to look her in the eyes "Can I show you something?" I asked excitedly.

She had a big smile on her face as she nodded.

"Ok go stand out in the middle of the meadow and close your eyes." She nodded and quickly complied.

She was standing in the middle with her eyes closed so I unbuttoned part of my shirt and then rolled up my sleeves. I walked out and stood in front of her with my arms stretched out to my sides.

"Alright, open."

She opened her eyes quickly and gasped covering her mouth. "You're beautiful." She whispered her eyes traveling over my shimmering body and then landing on my face.

"No love, you are the one who is beautiful."

I pulled her close and cupped her cheek with my hand. It still surprised me that she didn't pull away from my touch; instead she leaned into my touch.

I had to kiss her; I leaned in closer looking into her eyes to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were lidded and her lips were parted. So I leaned in and captured her lips in mine, her hands came up immediately and fisted in my hair. Our lips moved softly against one and another. Her lips were warm and soft, and she tasted amazing. All too soon did I have to pull away, afraid that I would lose control. I placed one chaste kiss against her lips and then I pulled her into a hug.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked while hugging her to my body.

"I would love to." She turned her head and kissed my chest.

I let go of her and took her hand in mine.

She smiled and took a seat on the ground, patting the spot next to her which I gladly took.

"So tell me about yourself." Her voice laced with curiosity.

"Well I was born on June 20th 1901; my biological parents were Elizabeth and Edward Masen. In 1918 the Spanish influenza epidemic broke out, I was only seventeen. My father was the first one in my family to contract the disease and died on that same day. Then it was my mother who caught it, I caught it shortly after her. Carlisle was our doctor and he tended to both of us. On the day that my mother died she had asked Carlisle to save me. That day Carlisle took me home and changed me. Shortly after he changed Esme and we became a family, then the rest of my family fell into place overtime."

"So wait you say your seventeen but really you are-" she paused mentally doing the math in her head. "You're really 107 years old, that's amazing." Her fingers were dancing over my arm as it shimmered in the sunlight.

I chuckled "If you think thats amazing then you'll think this is out of this world, Carlisle is 300 years old."

Her mouth dropped open.

After a short period of silence, she asked the question that I wanted her to ask.

"So do you um..drink human blood?" she was looking at my arm and biting her bottom lip.

"I don't, my whole family doesn't. I did drink human blood when I was rebelling against Carlisle's way of life but I didn't like hearing the thoughts of my victims as they died, so I went back to Carlisle. I didn't want to be a monster." I shrugged.

"Wait, you can read minds? And if you don't drink human blood what do you drink?" her eyes were wide with wonder.

"First off my family and I only drink animal blood. And yes I can read every ones mind, well except yours." I smiled at her.

"You really can't read my mind?" she asked with a bemused smile on her face.

"No, and sometimes it's very frustrating." I laughed.

"Well I'm glad; it would be very embarrassing if you could read my mind." She blushed while biting her lip.

I chuckled as I pulled her into my lap. She placed her head on my shoulder and kissed my neck while I rubbed her back.

"Maybe one day you could tell me those embarrassing thoughts?" I really wanted to know.

She just swatted me on the shoulder "Maybe." She giggled.

We talked about this and that till the sun went down. It was safe for me to drive her home so I reluctantly decided that it was time to leave.

"Love, I have to get you home." I whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to leave." She yawned.

I just shook my head laughing as I swung her onto my back.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Just hold on tight spider monkey."

I felt her grip tighten as she rested her head on my shoulder.

I took off running at full speed which caused Bella yelp to hold on to me tighter. All too soon we got to my car; I helped Bella down and then helped her into the passengers' seat.

"Oh no, what am I going to tell Charlie. He is going to lose his mind when he finds out that I almost got crushed by a train." Panic was in her voice.

I rubbed her shoulder trying to soothe her "All you have to do is tell Charlie that your car broke down on the highway. You called a toe truck and then you had me pick you up. The man who took your car away said that your car was dead and that you need to buy a new one. Then tell him that I will buy you a new car, he doesn't have to pay me back."

"That's a great idea, but you are _not _buying me a car!" Her voice was stern.

"Please Bella, I won't buy you anything expensive." I was pouting and it seemed to be working.

"Alright, nothing to expensive." She sighed in defeat.

I leaned over and kissed her on her cheek.

The rest of the drive to her house was in comfortable silence. I kept telling Bella that she could fall asleep if she wanted to but she kept refusing, saying that she didn't want to waste precious time with me. I just smiled a took her hand in mine.

We pulled up to her house and saw that Charlie was still awake.

Bella then turned to me and looked me straight in the eye "Will you stay with me tonight?" Her eyes were pleading.

"Of course love, just leave your window open and I'll be up once Charlie is snoring."

I kissed her one more time and then watched as she disappeared into her house.

I had time to waste so I went and hunted, since I wanted to stay close to Bella I just hunted deer. Not very tasty, but it would have to do.

That night I climbed into Bella's room and was greeted with a searing kiss. Which I thoroughly enjoyed.

We talked about music, movies and so on, until I noticed Bella's eyes dropping.

I was lying on top of the covers with my back resting against the head board so I pulled back the covers coaxing Bella to go under them. Right when she was under the covers she immediately cuddled into my side. I wiggled down so that my head was resting on the pillows; she then rested her head on my chest and placed a tiny hand on my stomach. I wrapped my arm around her and began to stroke her hair.

As I stroked her hair I let my mind wander. So many things happened today, I told Bella that I was a vampire, we both confessed that were in love with each other, I found that I could kiss her and hold her tight to me with out wanting to kill her, I asked her if she would be my girlfriend and she said yes, and now here I am spending the night at her house-with her being aware.

I was very happy.

"Edward, I love you." Bella mumbled in her sleep as she cuddled deeper into my side.

"I love you too, Sweet Bella." I whispered kissing her on top of her head.

Let me rephrase that I was in heaven.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Well what do you think? If you review Edward will spend the night at your house too! :]**


	8. Lions and Bears Oh My

**Well I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I did quit my job….my boss is a jerk. So I will be able to update sooner, but I still need to train my horse so don't hate me if I don't always stick to updating.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I am not S.M.**

**Music for the flashback is Don't Let Go-**Bryan Adams and Sarah McLachlan

**Mother We Just Can't Get Enough-**New Radicals

_There's something about you,  
tears me inside out whenever you're around  
There's something about you  
Speeding thru my veins until we hit the ground  
And there's something about this rush  
Take it away  
It made me feel so good  
I get a feeling, you get a feeling, we got a feeling  
like we could die  
And guess what mother  
we just cant get enough  
we just cant get enough  
Lover  
we just gotta get it up  
we just gotta get it up  
There's something about you  
That tears me inside out whenever you're around  
And there's something about you  
That makes me fly  
You're a heart attack, just the kind I like  
and there's something about your kiss  
haunting and strange  
That makes me feel so good  
I get a feeling, you get a feeling we got a feeling  
Like we're alive_

_  
This world may not have too much time  
But baby I'm fine because maybe you're mine  
We just can't get enough  
You better give up, come on and give up  
give up your life  
it's you for me, and me for you  
You make my dreams come true  
Off the wall coming from me  
But I wanna see this through, my baby  
You're on my mind all the time  
I found a million dimes  
You rolled the dice, and lost them all  
And baby I just don't mind  
And incidentally mother _

_  
And I don't want no one if I cant have you  
a world of illusion  
But baby you're true  
I know I deceived you I once told you lies  
If you don't believe me  
Just look in my eyes  
Social Security Number please  
Credit card number please  
Money please  
Money please  
Money please  
Soul please  
Please deposit $85 dollars  
for the next three minutes  
Aw yeah, all right, feel good tonight_

~*~*~*~*~*~

**BPOV**

Laying there in Edward's arms I couldn't help but marvel. I had fallen in love with this breathtaking man in such a short period of time.

I've never believed in love at first sight before. That was until I met Edward.

That day in the meadow was the day that I finally figured out the unknown feeling, love.

_His back was turned to me as he gazed into the meadow. I watched as his shoulders slumped as if he was succumbing to defeat._

"_Bella, I've lied to you." His voice was tense._

_I froze waiting for him to tell me that he just wanted to be my friend, or something along that line._

"_I'm not who you think I am, I'm not….human." he spat out._

_I already new that he wasn't human, no human is as beautiful as him, his skin feels as if he had been dipped in ice, and he is faster then humanly possible. Edward Cullen was not human, I just didn't know what._

"_Edward I already knew that weren't normal, I just didn't know what you were." My voice was hushed and cautious._

"_I'm the cause of nightmares, I'm the reason little kids hide under their covers, I'm a monster. I'm a…..vampire." He choked out the last part._

_Vampire._

_I should be afraid, I should turn and run, I should scream._

_I didn't feel any fear, I could never fear him._

_I walked forward and placed my hand on his strong shoulder urging him to turn around._

_He slowly turned around and I let my hand drop._

_Edward stood before me eyes closed face smooth, waiting for judgment._

_I place my hand on his icy smooth cheek as I gazed upon this tortured soul._

_His hair was an angry sea of bronze waves crashing onto his forehead, his jaw line was chiseled out of stone , light purple eyelids covered up topaz treasures, his nose was razor edge straight, his lips were pink and perfectly proportioned, he wasn't a monster, he was an guardian angel._

"_Edward, I don't think you are a monster." I whispered._

_I was surprised when he pulled away from my touch, covering up a master piece with his large hands._

"_How can you say I'm not a monster, I've killed people Bella…I wanted to kill you!"_

_His voice was livid as he boomed out those words, causing birds to scatter._

_I didn't scatter._

_Once again he gives me an opening, to run away. _

_He 'wanted' to kill me, that's past tense._

_Edward saved me from embarrassment the first day of school._

_Edward saved me from being hungry._

_Edward saved me from having to sit alone at lunch._

_Edward saved my life, he didn't take it._

"_You didn't, you saved me….you're not a monster." _

_I heard him sigh as if a burden was lifted._

"_Edward, open your eyes." I needed to see his eyes._

_Eyes are the windows to the soul._

_He slowly opened his eyes, his windows._

_His eyes were dark butterscotch, brimming with sadness and confusion._

"_Edward, I don't care what you are….you're perfect in my eyes-not a monster- but perfect."_

_His eyes became troubled at my words._

"_Aren't you afraid of me?" His voice was low and hushed; I had to strain to hear it._

"_I'm not afraid of you, if you gave me a reason to be afraid I still wouldn't fear you."_

_I placed my hand back on his cheek; the feel of him feels so right._

_His eyes locked with mine, I had to tell him. _

"_Edward, I could never be afraid of you….I-I love you, all of you the good and the bad."_

I was brought back from my memories from Edward's lips as he kissed my forehead.

"Love, it's time to get up." His voice was like velvet.

Yep, Edward was by far the best alarm clock of all time.

I let my eyes flutter open and I was rewarded with an eyeful of Adonis himself, a very awake looking Adonis.

"How in the world do you manage to look so good in the morning after sleeping?" I rubbed my eyes and yawned as he chuckled.

"Well sleeping beauty I don't sleep." His voice was so matter of fact.

"You don't sleep?" _'What does he do then?'_

He just nodded a panty dropping smile gracing his lips.

"Then what did you do all night long?" _'Do I want to know?'_

"Well I watched you sleep, read a whole book, and oh listened to you have a conversation with yourself." He pressed his lips together trying to not laugh, while his eyes danced with amusement.

My mouth dropped open in horror as a blushed attacked my face.

My mother Renee would always sneak into my room at night and she would listen to me ramble on and on about random things. Then the next day she would make fun of me for what I said, the only good thing was that she claimed I whispered a lot so she could never fully understand what I was saying.

Edward is a different story unlike Renee who couldn't hear everything that I was talking about, he could.

I grabbed a pillow from behind my head and clamped it on my face.

"What did I say?" I groaned out from under my pillow.

"Well in the beginning you mostly said my name and that you loved me, which I thoroughly enjoyed." He paused as I kicked my legs around like a little kid. "And then you were quit for a while so I read one of your books, then you started talking about how you want to go to the zoo and buy cotton candy."

I removed the pillow slowly "Is that all I said?"

"Yes." He ran his hand through his hair; his forehead was creased in thought.

"I'm going to take you to the zoo today, Charlie is going to go fishing all day and he expects you to go out today."

Oh he was reading Charlie's mind, which is so convenient.

"That's sounds great Edward, but wont you want to eat the animals?" I tilted my head to the side.

He chuckled "No, zoo animals taste repulsive it has something to do with their diet."

"Oh." I scrunched my nose up.

He kissed my nose and then stood up.

"I'll be back to pick you up in a few, Charlie is coming up." And with that he was gone.

Just then I heard a knock "Come in."

Charlie poked his head "Bells, I just want to let you know that I'm going to go fishing with Billy today so I won't be home."

"Alright dad." Little did he know that I already knew.

"Oh, and I want you to get out of this house, go do something." He scratched his head as he said those words.

"Don't worry I have plans to go to the zoo with Alice today." I smiled at him, hoping he would take the bait and not dig. I really didn't want to inform him that I would just be going to the zoo with Edward.

"OK, sounds great bells got to go." And with that he was off and out the door.

Charlie was too easy.

Knowing that Edward would be back soon to pick me up I jumped out of bed and ran to the shower.

After freshening up I ran to my closet. I through on a pair of comfy blue jeans and a blue short sleeved shirt, I finished off my outfit with some white tennis shoes.

My hair was still wet so I pulled it up in a pony tail and then applied some mascara and lip gloss.

I ran downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch which I inhaled, chasing it down with a glass of orange juice.

I still had time to spare so I flicked on the TV. I checked the weather and was happy to find that today was going to be cloudy with no rain. Perfect zoo and vampire weather.

I turned off the TV once I heard Edward knock on the door.

When I opened the door I found myself being lifted off the ground and embraced by two very big arms, I felt like I was being hugged by a Grizzly.

"Emmett damn it put her down!" I heard Edward growl.

Upon hearing those words Emmett placed me on the ground.

Edward walked over to me and pulled me into a hug "Are you OK love?" He pulled back and kissed my lips.

I nodded and smiled up at him.

"Get a room you two, you're making me sick." Emmett covered his eyes in mock horror.

I found it funny.

Edward sighed and pulled away, gently wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Bella, this is my brother Emmett. He caught wind of us going to the zoo and like a big two year old he is whined until I said he could come, I'm really sorry."

"That's OK, he can come if he wants." I giggled at Emmett as he did a fist pump.

"See Eddie boy she wants me to come." He had a smug look plastered on his huge face.

I looked at Edward as he sighed and rolled his eyes "Come on lets go you two."

Emmett bounded out in front of use "Are you sure your fine with him coming, he can be really annoying and he likes to make dirty comments." Edward said as we walked towards his car hand in hand.

"I'm sure, he seems like he can be a blast." I laughed as I saw Emmett bench pressing some ones car.

"If you say so, but don't say I didn't warn you." He said as he opened the passenger door for me. Emmett was already in the back with a wicked grin on his face.

Edward got into the car and froze. "Emmett you will not put a bear in with a lion!"

"Damn it Eddie and your mind reading mumbo jumbo, you always foil my plans!"

"You're like Scooby Doo!" This caused me to erupt in a fit on laughter.

I looked back to see a very child like Emmett. He had his eyebrows furrowed, his lips were in a pout, and he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"No Emmett." Edward chided

Silence.

"Don't you dare." Edward was getting pissed, it was HOT.

Silence.

"EMMETT I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU PUT BELLA IN THE GORRILLA PEN!"

This was going to be an interesting day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ok next chapter will be back to EPOV this includes his talk with Alice and the day at the zoo.**

**Please Review!**


	9. A litte bit of Emmett

**This is short since it's late and I'm tired. The idea just popped into my head so while you are waiting for me to post the Zoo Adventure here is a little Emmett for ya'll!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**`Emmett and Edward arguing about the zoo`**

**I am not S.M.**

**OffSpring-**Original Prankster

_You can do it!_

Until the break of dawn  
Life, life, cannot go by the letter  
Time, time, Prozac can make it better  
Noise, noise, any kind will do  
Can you feel it slip away, well it's all on you

Crime, crime, rockin' like Janet Reno  
Time, time, eighteen and life in Chino  
Freud, Freud, all alone it's true  
Well you see the coming day catches up to you, yeah 

_  
Knock down the walls-  
It's alive in you  
Knock down the place-  
You're alone it's true  
Knock down the world-  
It's alive in you  
You're gonna keep your head up through it all  
You're gonna bust out on it-  
Original Prankster  
Break out, yeah-  
Original, yeah  
Bust out on it-  
Original Prankster  
You'll never stop now, stop now, that's what the main men say_

You can do it!

You know it smells like shit, goddamn  
Tag team, the double header  
Son of Sam, fire always makes it better  
Navigate, with style and aplomb  
'Cause wherever you're at that's the trip youse on!

Hey!

Lies, lies, says he down in the Bahamas  
Tries, tries, bangin' little hoochy mammas  
No way, none of this is true  
Well you see the coming day when the joke's on you, yeah

Hey!  
You can do it!  
Dime, dime, so good to see ya  
Nine, nine, don't wanna be ya  
Dime, dime, so good to see ya  
Nine, nine, don't wanna be ya  
Crime, crime, fine sensimilla  
Crime, crime, fine sensimilla  
Crime, crime, fine sensimi-  
When you see the coming day catches up to you, yeah

You'll never stop now, stop now, stop now, stop now, that's what the main man say

~*~*~*~*~

_EMPOV~_

I was bored as hell today.

Rosie was out hunting, so no sex.

Jasper was out hunting, so I couldn't mess with his emotions.

Esme was out hunting, so I couldn't bust a hole in the wall and blame it on Eddie boy.

Carlisle was out hunting, so I couldn't ask him random questions about medical mumbo jumbo.

Alice is home but she's no fun because she has already seen what I am about to do and what the outcome is.

That leaves Edward.

He's OK most of the time but he can mostly be an asshole.

I mean yes Bella has made him happier but I still think he needs to get laid.

Sex always puts you in a better mood, that's why I'm always so happy 'go lucky.

"_So you're going to take Bella to the zoo today?" _Alice asked.

Did someone say zoo!

"_Yes I am, would you like to come along?" _Grumpward has spoken.

"_No, I think I'm going to spend the day with Jazz."_

That's all I had to hear Grumpward had asked Pixie and she declined so the offer is still open for a third person.

Speaking of Mr. Grumpy pants hear he is now.

"Hey Eddie boy, did I just hear the word Zoo?" I tired to mask my voice as calm, but my excitement was bubbling through.

"Yes, and no." He grumbled out.

Why the hell does he have to grumble, it's called enunciation.

_`whoa I just used a big word!`_

"Wait, what do you mean by 'no'?" Confuzzled me much Grumpy pants.

"I mean no you can not, will not, should not, could not-should I continue because I have a lot of words that can go before not-Go." He snapped out.

_`But I wanna go!`_

Edward pushed past me walking to his room…probably to wank or something cause he's not getting any.

Ha I crack myself up.

"Please Edward, I promise to be good.

I wont eat any of the animals, I wont misplace a lion in a food court, I wont dress up like a gorilla and scare little kids, I-"

"I don't care if you do any of those things, I'm just worried that you'll hurt or embarrass Bella." He was pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jezz take a chill pill.

"I would never hurt Bella, I promise." Really I've never met the human but if she is that important to my bro then I'll protect her like she was my sister.

"Em I think with that caring and honest thought about Bella you just earned yourself a day at the zoo." He patted my shoulder as he walked down the stairs.

"Really! Thank you, you wont regret it, I'll be on my best behavior, I'll buy Bella a corndog- "

"Alright I get it you goof." He chuckled.

I was going to the Zo-o-o-oooooo-a.

"Oh just one more thing, you forgot to comply to the 'no embarrassing Bella' term."

Drat.

"Okay, I can't promise fully on the term- but I will try to hold my tongue."

He ran his hand through his hair and nodded.

Bingo.

"Lets go Em we don't want to be late."

With that Eddie boy walked out the front door.

Watch out Zoo Emmett is in the house!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I know that this chapter was supposed to be in EPOV (Alice talk and Zoo trip) but I thought that this would be cute.**

**Review please!**


End file.
